


Nowe oblicze Ziama

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50shades of grey, Love, M/M, One Shot, co ja mam napisać, powiedzmy, walentynki, znowu te hasztagi, Śmieszne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Krótki shot walentynkowy, w którym Ziam stara się zrozumieć fenomen filmu, do którego obaj stworzyli piosenki.





	Nowe oblicze Ziama

_„Been waiting for a lifetime for you_

_Been breaking for a lifetime for you..”_

W salonie Louisa i Harry’ego rozbrzmiewał głośny dźwięk teledysku. Choć zespół aktualnie miał przerwę w działalności, chłopaki spotykali się od czasu do czasu.  Każdy z nich poszedł w różnym kierunku, lecz tak naprawdę jedyny słuszny kierunek obiorą dopiero wtedy, gdy znowu powrócą jako jedność. Jako piątka. Najlepsza drużyna, jaką kiedykolwiek widział świat.

Czekali na to, ale w międzyczasie starali się stworzyć coś nowego, coś swojego. Coś oryginalnego i coś w swoim guście.

Mieli za to jedną, bardzo ważną zasadę, której trzymali się, odkąd tylko Zayn odszedł z zespołu jako pierwszy. Tuż przed wydaniem nowej muzyki wszyscy zjeżdżali się w jedno miejsce, by jej posłuchać i podyskutować o niej jeszcze przed premierą. Nawet jeśli nie tworzyli jej razem, dla każdego było to cenne i potrzebne; dzięki temu czuli się pewniej podczas promocji. To dawało im trochę swojskości i pewnego rodzaju wyciszenia w tym zabieganym świecie.

Właśnie wypadła kolej Liama, by przedstawić swój teledysk, który nagrał wraz z Ritą Orą. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale stresował się tym utworem bardziej, niż swoim pierwszym singlem. Być może dlatego, że to jego pierwsza piosenka, która zostanie użyta w filmie? I nawet Ci, którzy nie mają pojęcia, kim jest, dostrzegą jego muzykę? Wystarczy, że lubią ten film. Książkę. Cokolwiek.

Liam rozejrzał się po ciemnym salonie. Widział na ekranie, jak Rita leży wśród białych róż. Zayn leżał z głową opartą na jego kolanach i mrugał, próbując nie usnąć. Musiał przylecieć z drugiego końca globu i był wykończony podróżą. Liam przykrył go kocem i spojrzał na Nialla, który siedział na podłodze przed stolikiem. Kochał to miejsce. Uważał, że dywan jest mięciutki i wolał go od wielkiego, białego fotela w rogu. Jego wyprostowana noga, odziana w skarpetki w rysunkowe rakiety, podrygiwała w rytm muzyki, tak samo jak głowa. W rękach trzymał pudełko pokrojonych marchewek. Brązowooki miał ochotę się zaśmiać, że Harry i jego zdrowa żywność opanowała ten dom. To był kompromis. Jedzą warzywa zamiast chipsów, ale piwo zostaje.

I jak można się było domyśleć, tylko Niall się tego trzymał. On jadł wszystko. Stereotypowo. Nic się nie zmieniło.

Spojrzał na drugą kanapę i jego uśmiech delikatnie zmalał. Siedział na niej Louis , z nogami przerzuconymi przez ciało Harry’ego, który w skupieniu oglądał teledysk. Coś swojskiego. Typowego dla nich wszystkich. A jednak… A jednak niepokój wkradł się do jego serca, gdy zauważył, że Louis wprawdzie patrzy na telewizor, ale myślami jest zupełnie gdzieś indziej. Jego palce bezmyślnie bawiły się krótkimi kosmykami na karku Harry’ego.

Liam nie zdążył zastanowić się, dlaczego jego przyjaciel jest tego wieczoru tak cichy, gdyż teledysk akurat się skończył, a pokój ogarnęła cisza. Odchrząknął i przełączył na kanał muzyczny, żeby w tle leciała jakaś muzyka. Spojrzał na przyjaciół, którzy uśmiechali się do niego życzliwie. Wszyscy oprócz zamyślonego Louisa.

Oczywiście.

\- Więc co myślicie? – zapytał niepewnie, spoglądając na szatyna. On jednak dalej wpatrywał się w ekran. Najprawdopodobniej nawet nie zauważył, że  teledysk dobiegł końca. Liam nie do końca wiedział, jak powinien się teraz z tym czuć.

\- Fajne. – Odezwał się Niall, wkładając marchewkę do buzi. – Dasz mi numer do Rity? Jest gorąca.

Nawet Zayn parsknął, chociaż wydawało się, że zasnął na jego kolanach. Liam czule przejechał opuszkami palców po jego nieskazitelnej twarzy.

\- Um.. Myślę.. – Powiedział wolno Harry, podnosząc dłoń i zaczynając bawić się swoją wargą, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy rozmyślał nad swoją wypowiedzią. – Bardzo ładna sceneria. Um… Podoba mi się ten moment, kiedy latacie. To mój ulubiony motyw…

\- Oczywiście, że jest.. – Mruknął Zayn, powodując zmarszczenie się kędzierzawego. Liam zagryzł uśmiech, przypominając sobie pierwszy teledysk Stylesa. Oczywiście, że kochał latanie.

\- No i jesteś mega seksowny! – Wykrzyknął Niall, celując w niego palcem. – Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem!

\- Dzięki. – Liam parsknął i spojrzał na Louisa, który ciągle siedział cicho. Tym razem jego czułe spojrzenie utkwione było w Harrym, który uśmiechał się delikatnie. Wyglądali jakby zamknięci w swojej małej bańce. Ludzie z zewnątrz mogli patrzeć, ale tylko oni decydowali, kiedy mogą się odezwać. To zawsze go fascynowało.

\- Um... Sądzę, że Rita trochę zdominowała tę piosenkę… - Znowu zaczął Harry, kiwając głową. Nie zdążył nic dodać, ponieważ Niall już wyrwał się do odpowiedzi. Liam pomyślał, że zdecydowanie tęsknił za tymi chwilami i czasem żałuje, że czasy One Direction się skończyły. Kochał swoją wolność ale na zawsze zostanie sentyment.

\- Zdecydowanie powinno cię być więcej. – Zgodził się Niall. – Ale z drugiej strony ona jest piękna…

\- Hej! – Oburzył się Liam. – Przecież przed chwilą sam powiedziałeś, że jestem seksowny!

\- Nah, przesłyszało ci się. – Niall machnął ręką. – To nic w porównaniu do niej.

\- Nie słuchaj go. – Mruknął Zayn. – On jest hetero. Nie zna się.

Niall oburzył się, mówiąc coś, czego Liam już nie dosłyszał. Spojrzał na Louisa, który wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. Brązowooki poruszył się niezręcznie. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś tak na niego patrzył. Nienawidził, gdy Louis tak na niego patrzył. Jakby skanował go od góry do dołu, zaglądając do jego myśli. Wdzierając się w miejsca głęboko ukryte gdzieś na dnie umysłu. To go przerażało.

Może właściwie nie tęsknił za wszystkimi aspektami bycia w zespole?

Albo inaczej.

Może właściwie nie tęsknił za wszystkim, co związane było z jego najlepszym przyjacielem?

Przełknął głośno ślinę, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Starał się wyglądać na opanowanego, chociaż wewnętrznie płonął. Ze złości? Ze strachu? Nie wiedział. Nie potrafił się określić.

\- A ty, Louis? – To pytanie sprawiło, że wszyscy w salonie zamilkli. Louis przechylił głowę i zmrużył oczy. Przejechał spojrzeniem po jego twarzy, by po chwili przenieść je na Zayna. A potem znowu na niego.

Liam zacisnął usta, mając ochotę nakrzyczeć na Tomlinsona za to, że przez niego czuje się tak niepewnie. Tak niezręcznie. Tak.. Przeskakiwał spojrzeniem między Liamem, a Zaynem tworząc swoją typową dramatyczność. Liam nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby za chwilę miał usłyszeć jakieś sarkastyczne, zupełnie nie związane ze sprawą, uwagi.

\- Podoba mi się. – rzekł krótko, a wszyscy popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Harry uniósł brwi i pokręcił głową. Ułożył delikatnie rękę na jego kolanie, jakby chciał go uspokoić. To głupie. Louis nie był zdenerwowany. Był oazą spokoju. To zdenerwowało Liama. Nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Tylko tyle? – spytał ostro. Nawet sam nie wiedział,  dlaczego. Coś zakuło go w  sercu i nie miał pojęcia, co to takiego. Poczuł się urażony, chociaż nie znał powodu. To tylko Louis, który lubił go czasem denerwować. Louis, który zawsze wprost mówił o swoich myślach. To Louis, który…

\- To piosenka do tego filmu, tak? – spytał cicho niebieskooki, patrząc na Zayna, który leżał spokojnie na jego kolanach. Oczy miał zamknięte. Wyglądał na zrelaksowanego. Liam westchnął i kiwnął głową. Nie miał ochoty na kłótnie, które wprowadziłyby tylko nerwową atmosferę.

\- Tak. Do najnowszej części Greya.

\- I Zayn też nagrał piosenkę do innej części, tak? – kontynuował, spoglądając znowu na Liama, który poruszył się niespokojnie, widząc charakterystyczny błysk w oku Louisa. Już w tej chwili wiedział, że Louis nie nawiązuje do tego bez przyczyny i zaraz rzuci jakimś sarkastycznym komentarzem. Z jednej strony na to czekał, a z drugiej… Louis miał czasami idiotyczne pomysły. Liam trochę się tego obawiał.

\- Do czego zmierzasz? – zacisnął i rozluźnił palce. Odrobinę bał się kolejnych słów. Przeczucie nigdy go nie zawiodło, a teraz zdecydowanie czuł, że to nie skończy się dobrze. Ale czy kiedykolwiek jakiś pomysł Louisa skończył się dobrze?

Cóż, może ten, dzięki któremu Liam zaprosił Zayna na pierwszą randkę…?

To inna historia, Liam wyrzucił z głowy tę myśl, spoglądając na Louisa, który wyglądał na naprawdę ciekawego, gdy pytał

\- Macie jakieś fetysze? Coś związanego z tym filmem?

W pomieszczeniu nastała grobowa cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego w osłupieniu. Nawet Zayn otworzył oczy i wpatrywał się z szokiem w Louisa, który uśmiechał się promiennie. Wszyscy przetwarzali jego słowa. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, a Niall zaprzestał jedzenia marchewek. To bardzo rzadkie zjawisko. Nikt nie ośmielił się odezwać.

\- No dalej. – Wywrócił oczami Louis. – Przecież mówimy sobie o wszystkim.

\- Co? – wydukał w końcu Liam. Nie umknęło mu, że Harry nieznacznie się wyprostował, kładąc sztywno dłonie na swoich kolanach. Nie patrzył na nikogo.– O czym ty u diabła mówisz?

\- No przecież oboje napisaliście piosenki do tej serii filmów, prawda? Więc pewnie oglądaliście? Albo czytaliście? Zagłębialiście się w temat? – skrzywił się, widząc, że nikt nie reaguje na te słowa. – Moglibyście się pobawić w ten sposób…

\- Ty chyba sobie żartujesz.. – Parsknął Zayn, podnosząc się do siadu. – Ja nawet nie widziałem tego gówna.

\- Hej, nie mów tak, skoro nawet nie spróbowałeś.. – Powiedział zaczerwieniony Harry, dodając po chwili nerwowo – Obejrzeć. Nie spróbowałeś obejrzeć.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie. – Ramiona Liama spięły się, a głowa wirowała od myśli. Nie, nie czytał tej książki. Nie, nie oglądał filmu, ale ludzie gadają i słyszał co nieco na ten temat. Nigdy wcześniej na to nie wpadł. Nie miał powodu. Ten film to maszynka do robienia pieniędzy. Nic więcej.

Um, prawda?

Z drugiej strony…

Nie..

Zawiązywanie oczu? Bicze? Kajdanki? Nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Czy byłby zdolny do zrobienia czegoś… takiego? To jakiś żart. On? Albo Zayn? To niemożliwe. Ich seks był świetny bez żadnych ulepszaczy. Znali się wzajemnie. Kochali się i to im wystarczało. Nie potrzebowali… Dodatków.

\- Oczywiście, że mówię poważnie. – Parsknął Louis, znowu sięgając do włosów Harry’ego . – Każdy związek potrzebuje urozmaicenia.

Wszyscy przetwarzali te słowa w swoich głowach. Liam myślał o tym, dlaczego przyjaźni się z takim idiotą, Zayn, krzywiąc się,  wyobrażał sobie różnego rodzaju pejcze i inne zabawki, a Niall po prostu..

\- Składam podanie o dodanie jeszcze jednego członka One Direction. Mam dość bycia piątym kołem u wozu.

 

2**

Zayn wyszedł z łazienki, przepasany tylko brązowym ręcznikiem. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie swojego chłopaka, który leżał na łóżku, czytając książkę. Uśmiechnął się, stając do niego tyłem i upuszczając ręcznik na podłogę. Słyszał, jak Liam wzdycha i wiedział, że na niego patrzy. To mu pochlebiało.

Zayn wyciągnął bokserki i włożył je, nie odwracając się nawet na sekundę. Lubił sobie przypominać, że działał tak na Liama od lat. Jego pewność siebie wzrastała wtedy niewyobrażalnie. Inni go nie obchodzili, dopóki Liam był jego i doceniał go pod każdym możliwym aspektem.

\- W zasadzie to myślałeś o tym, co mówił Louis? – Zapytał, spoglądając w końcu na chłopaka, który odwrócił wzrok od jego pośladków. Powoli przeszedł na swoją stronę łóżka.

\- O tym całym urozmaiceniu? – Liam uniósł rękę, by Zayn mógł się pod nią wślizgnąć i przytulić do niego. Kochali to robić. Ich typowy wieczór wyglądał właśnie w ten sposób. Dużo leniwego przytulania. – Czemu pytasz?

\- Tak po prostu. – Wymamrotał Zayn, zamykając oczy. Jego dłoń zaczęła leniwie sunąć po nagiej klatce piersiowej Liama. Mały dreszcz przebiegł przez jego ciało. – Myślałem o tym.

\- Urozmaicenie może być ciekawe. – odparł cicho, po czym zamknął książkę i odłożył  ją na półkę obok łóżka. _Urozmaicenia zawsze są ciekawe_ , pomyślał.

\- Nasz seks cię nie zadowala? – Zapytał niepewnie Zayn, czerwieniejąc lekko. On zawsze potrzebował zapewnień, a ich brak powodował u niego panikę. Nienawidził tego.

\- Oczywiście, że zadowala. – Liam westchnął, przytulając go mocniej do siebie. – Nie potrzebuję żadnych ulepszaczy. Jesteś wspaniały taki, jaki jesteś. Wystarczający i najlepszy.

\- Kocham Cię.. – Szepnął Zayn, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Kocham cię. – Odpowiedział Liam, myśląc o swoich wcześniejszych słowach.

Nie potrzebował niczego więcej. Było idealnie tak, jak było.

 

3**

Liam ziewnął, wchodząc do domu. Przetarł zmęczone oczy i skierował się do salonu.

\- Jak było na promocji? – spytał Zayn, przygryzając ołówek. Liam podszedł do niego i złożył pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. Zauważył nowe rysunki, które jak zwykle wyglądały fantastycznie. Wszystkie prace Zayna mu się podobały, nie było co do tego wątpliwości.

\- Męcząco. – Powiedział, odpychając od Zayna notatnik i siadając na jego kolanach. – Dawno nie bolały mnie tak nogi.

\- Może zrobię ci masaż w łóżku? – Zayn oplótł go ramionami. Liam uśmiechnął się i przyłożył czoło do jego skroni. Zamknął oczy i westchnął. Tak, to było to, o czym marzył przez cały dzień. O tym i o dowiedzeniu się, o czym są te filmy, bo wywiady zdecydowanie go przerażały. Miał szczęście, że Rita ogarniała, co się działo i odpowiadała za nich dwojga. Nigdy nie czuł się tak niepewnie jak tego dnia, gdy musiał wymyślać na poczekaniu właściwe odpowiedzi. Powinien chociaż stwarzać pozory zainteresowanego czymś więcej, niż tylko muzyką.

\- Hej, nie usypiaj. – Wymruczał cicho mulat, gdy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać. Liam pokręcił głową. Nie mógł iść spać. Nie zniesie chyba kolejnych dni, które miały wyglądać tak, jak ten dzisiejszy.

\- Może jednak obejrzymy tę serię? – Zapytał cicho, czując, jak Zayn się spina. Jego umysł nie do końca to zarejestrował.

\- Jeśli chcesz.. – Odparł w końcu Zayn, klepiąc go po udzie. – Wstawaj. Leć pod prysznic, a ja zrobię ci gorącej herbaty. Obejrzymy w łóżku.

\- Okej. – Liam pocałował go w policzek i ruszył do łazienki.

 

 

Zayn wszedł do sypialni dwadzieścia minut później; uśmiechnął się, odkładając laptopa na stolik nocny. Podszedł do śpiącego Liama i poprawił kołdrę, która zsunęła się nieco z łóżka.

\- Dobranoc, kochanie.

Tego wieczoru nie obejrzeli filmu.

 

4**

\- Cześć Zayn! – Krzyknął Louis do słuchawki. – Jak tam wasze życie łóżkowe?

\- Dzwonisz tylko po to? – Westchnął Mulat, odkładając ołówek na stół i opierając się wygodniej o fotel. – Co cię to tak ostatnio interesuje?

\- A co ma mnie nie interesować? Może chciałbym porównać doświadczenia?

\- Doświadczenia? – Zakpił Zayn, po czym upuścił telefon. – Cholera.. – Warknął, podnosząc go znowu do ucha. – Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że ty i Harry…

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. – Zayn wyobraził sobie, jak niebieskooki macha niedbale dłonią. – Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, jak się do tego przygotowaliście i od czego..

\- Ale my nic nie robimy! – Przerwał zniecierpliwiony. Na linii zapanowała cisza. W końcu Louis zakpił.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wasz seks jest po prostu nudny, a wy zachowujecie się jak stare małżeństwo po pięćdziesiątce, które uprawia waniliową miłość?

\- Rozłączam się. – Warknął Zayn, rzucając telefonem. Prychnął, czując, że robi się czerwony ze złości.

Jego życie erotyczne nie jest nudne i nigdy nie będzie. Po prostu potrzebują to robić w taki sposób, by zaspokoić siebie i poczuć się jak w domu. Ich życie polega na ciągłym biegu, więc takie podejście wydawało się być całkiem odpowiednim.

Brak pośpiechu..

Czułość

Delikatność.

\- Pieprz się, Louis. – Burknął, widząc smsa od swojego przyjaciela:

_„Pewnie dalej robicie to w gumkach. Omija was tyle zabawy!”_

 

5**

\- Dlaczego w zasadzie uparłeś się, żeby dziś obejrzeć ten film? – Liam położył między nimi miskę z popcornem i ułożył się obok swojego chłopaka. – Myślałem, że to cię nie kręci.

Zayn w zasadzie ukrył rozmowę z Louisem i fakt, że poczuł się urażony jego słowami. Nie chciał, by ktoś go tak postrzegał, dlatego od razu, gdy tylko Liam wrócił do mieszkania, zaproponował mu mały maraton.

\- Mówiłem ci, że chcę oszczędzić ci tych całych niezręczności. – Powiedział cały czerwony. – Pamiętam, że na swojej promocji czułem się tak samo, a dzięki temu może nie będziesz taki zielony w wywiadach.

Liam pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się. Pomyślał o tym, że ma najwspanialszego chłopaka pod słońcem, który troszczy się o jego samopoczucie.  Może nie był wielkim fanem takich romansów, ale był za to fanem świętego spokoju. Wywiady też przestały być aż tak tragiczne, tak samo jak rozmowy z twórcami filmu, którzy śmiali się z jego nieporadności przy odpowiadaniu na pytania. Chodziło mu raczej  o Louisa i o jego ciągłe wtrącanie się. Od kilku dni pisał do niego smsy, w których szczegółowo opisywał wszelkiego rodzaju przyrządy bdsm. Liam nawet zaczął się zastanawiać, skąd czerpał swoją wiedzę na ten temat. Louis nigdy nie odpowiedział na to pytanie.

\- Kocham cię. – Powiedział, całując krótko swojego chłopaka. – Włącz już ten film. Jestem ciekawy, skąd ta furora.

Zayn uśmiechnął się i wcisnął play.

 

6**

Liam wszedł do kuchni, mając na twarzy leniwy uśmiech. Podrapał się po nagiej klatce piersiowej i stanął za Zaynem, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach.

\- Pięknie pachnie. – powiedział wprost do jego ucha. Zayn uśmiechnął się i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

\- Pomyślałem, że po wczorajszej nocy przyda nam się obfite śniadanie…

Liam wyszczerzył się; chciał nachylić się do swojego chłopaka i go pocałować, przekazując mu wszystkie kumulujące się w nim emocje, gdy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Westchnął i skradł mu jedynie małego buziaka.

\- Jeśli to Louis, to go zabiję. – Poszedł otworzyć, po drodze zakładając na siebie koszulkę, która leżała na kanapie. Miał szczęście, że była całkiem świeża. A przynajmniej nie śmierdziała.

Zayn przewrócił naleśnika i podszedł do radia. Wybrał stację, zastanawiając się, kto mógłby wpaść do nich o dziewiątej rano. Dawno nie mieli gości. Nie w tym kraju. Mało kto wiedział, że mają mieszkanie w centrum Paryża. Wiedzieli o tym tylko najbliżsi.  

Wrócił do patelni, wspominając poprzednią noc. Nie skończyli oglądać filmu; laptop wylądował gdzieś pod ich łóżkiem, gdyż rzucili się na siebie po kilku minutach oglądania. W zasadzie Zayn nie pamiętał zupełnie niczego z filmu i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego przerwali, by kochać się na łóżku, w łazience i na końcu znowu w sypialni. Dawno nie czuł takiego pragnienia, by Liam wszedł w niego i scałowywał każde westchnienie, jakie próbowało się z niego wydostać.

 Nigdy nie byli głośni, to się raczej nie zmieni. Donośne jęki i krzyki były bardziej w stylu Louisa i Harry’ego, których za to nienawidzili. W pewnym momencie trasy, kilka lat wcześniej, musieli wynająć sobie drugiego busa, by nie przeszkadzać reszcie. To była najlepsza część trasy, promująca ich trzeci krążek. W końcu mogli zaznać ciszy i spokoju..

Dobre wspomnienia..

\- Zayn? – Usłyszał głos Liama. Zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ chłopak brzmiał niepewnie. Zgasił palnik i wytarł ręce o ścierkę. Gdy wyszedł na korytarz, zauważył, że jego chłopak pochyla się nad czarną paczką.

\- „Bawcie się dobrze, nudziarze” – Przeczytał na głos Zayn i miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Louis czasem przechodził samego siebie. Liam spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Otwieramy to?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami. – Raczej to nie bomba. Jakiś jego kawał. Znowu.

Liam pokiwał głową i sięgnął do paczki.  Otworzył ją powoli i zakrztusił się, gdy zobaczył zawartość. Zayn nie wiedział, czy powinien się śmiać czy płakać, że ich przyjaciel jest takim idiotą. Poklepał Liama po plecach i patrzył z troską, jak ten wyciera swoje mokre policzki.

\- W porządku? – Zapytał cicho. Liam uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

\- Nie wierzę, że to zrobił. – Zaśmiał się, biorąc do ręki pejcz. Powoli sunął opuszkami palców, przez rączkę aż do skórzanych frędzelków. – Zadzwonię do niego.

\- Zrób to. – Westchnął Zayn, chwytając za kajdanki z czarnym futerkiem. Zaczął się nimi bawić, podczas gdy Liam ustawiał głośnomówiący.

Czekali kilka sygnałów, spoglądając na siebie z lekkimi uśmiechami. Liam myślał o tym, jak świetnie wygląda Zayn, skąpany w blasku zimowego słońca, które wpadało na korytarz przez ogromne okiennice. Kochał to mieszkanie. I kochał też Zayna. To właśnie mógł nazwać domem.

\- Cześć Lou! – Zawołał wesoło Liam, gdy tylko połączenie zostało nawiązane. Wziął oddech, by w jakiś sposób zażartować, jednak jego mina zrzedła w mgnieniu oka, gdy usłyszeli zdyszany głos Harry’ego.

\- Cześć. Uh huh. Co tam? – Zapytał. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie dziwnie. Zayn zagryzł wargi, kręcąc głową. Jego wzrok mówił wszystko.

\- Czy wy właśnie… - Zaczął powoli Liam, robiąc kwaśną minę. – Uprawiacie seks? Dlaczego odbieracie telefon do cholery?

\- Louis kazał.. – Zajęczał głośno Harry . W słuchawce rozległy się szmery i odgłos rytmicznych uderzeń – Przekazać wam miłej zaba…

\- Nie chce tego słuchać! – Krzyknął Liam, odrzucając pejcz z powrotem do pudełka. Zayn zrobił to samo z kajdankami, po czym  usłyszeli głos Louisa i jego ciche „grzeczny chłopiec”.

 - Musimy wymienić przyjaciół. – Wymamrotali obaj po chwili, śmiejąc się głośno.

 

7**

Minęło kilka dni, odkąd dostali paczkę. Louis stał się całkowicie nie do zniesienia, wysyłając obu niecenzuralne fanarty, które pobudzały ich wyobraźnię. Z każdym dniem byli coraz bardziej sfrustrowani, zwłaszcza, że byli na dwóch różnych półkulach.

Zayn robił zdjęcia z Gigi, podczas gdy Liam promował film i swoją najnowszą piosenkę. Wpatrywał się właśnie w telefon, który pokazywał mu gorące zdjęcia Zayna bez koszulki, z kneblem w ustach. Wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos.

\- No no… - Rita usiadła obok, stawiając przed nim papierowy kubek z kawą. Liam szybko zablokował urządzenie i schował je do kieszeni. – Mówiłeś, że nie znasz się na tym.

\- Nie kłamałem.. – Zaśmiał się niezręcznie, uciekając wzrokiem. – To manipy.

\- Całkiem niezłe. Fani mają talent. – Kobieta puściła mu oczko. – Więc nie myślałeś o tym?

\- O związaniu Zayna, zakneblowaniu i dawaniu klapsów? – Wypalił, po czym zakrył sobie usta dłonią. Rozejrzał się, wystraszony, że ktoś go usłyszał. Byli jednak sami.

\- Czyli myślałeś. – Zaśmiała się, uderzając go lekko łokciem. – No dawaj. Czego się boisz?

\- To nie jest dla nas. – Powiedział cicho, czujnie obserwując otoczenie. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek o tym usłyszał. Nie chciał, by to trafiło w niepowołane ręce. Albo raczej uszy. A potem ręce. I brukowce.

Nie.

\- To byłoby gorące.. Wasze ciała są absolutnie perfekcyjne. Ten kaloryfer i ten zarost.. Ach… – Jej oczy zabłyszczały, skanując jego ciało. – Chcę seks taśmę.

Liam jęknął i schował głowę w rękach.

Nienawidził wszystkich.

 

8**

\- Co robimy? – Zapytał cicho Liam, stojąc nad pudełkiem. Zayn był tak samo zdeterminowany kilka minut wcześniej, kiedy wchodzili do swojego mieszkania w Paryżu. Teraz to wszystko było jednym wielkim chaosem, połączonym z dziwnymi uczuciami.

\- Nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami, sięgając do grubego sznura. – Nigdy tego nie robiłem.

\- Ja też nie. – Warknął Liam. Emocje zaczęły buzować w jego żyłach. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie.

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie były ciężkie. Nie widział Zayna, a  jedyną formą kontaktu z nim  był skype o ósmej rano, ponieważ tylko wtedy mogli się złapać. Nienawidził tych momentów. Tym razem było jeszcze gorzej, gdyż Rita paplała mu nad uchem o scenach dla dorosłych w filmie, w którym mogłaby zagrać główną rolę, „bo to byłoby ciekawe doświadczenie”, a Louis wysyłał smsy, drwiąc z niego i jego niezdecydowania.

Zayn także nie miał lekko. Wprawdzie z Gigi nie miał takiego dobrego kontaktu, jak Liam z Ritą, ale i ona dość często wspominała o filmie. Chciała go nawet wyciągnąć na premierę, ale mulat kategorycznie odmówił. To jedynie przypominałoby mu o Liamie i jego ciele, którego nie miał w zasięgu wzroku. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby nie uprawiali seksu podczas oglądania pierwszej części.

Takim sposobem znaleźli się w tym miejscu. W sypialni, nad czarnym pudełkiem i z przyrządami w ręce. Obaj zdeterminowani i gotowi na wszystko.

Prawie.

\- Możesz mnie związać. – Powiedział w końcu Zayn, wręczając mu linę. Liam spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

\- Ja ciebie? – Zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. – Że to niby ja mam być Christianem?

\- Kim? – Zayn zmarszczył brwi, a Liam wywrócił oczami.

\- Przecież oglądaliśmy ten film, kochanie.. Powinieneś to wiedzieć.

\- Oglądaliśmy tylko pierwsze dziesięć minut, KOCHANIE. – Zayn zaczął go przedrzeźniać, powodując u niego śmiech. To zdecydowanie zmniejszyło napięcie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru cię bić. Ty to zrób. – Powiedział, oddając mu sznur. Zayn uniósł brew.

\- I świetnym pomysłem jest to, że to ja mam bić ciebie? Nie ma mowy.

Liam wywrócił oczami. – Przecież możesz to zrobić. Nie ma problemu.

\- Nie ma problemu? – Krzyknął Zayn, rzucając w niego liną. – Nie będę dominującym! Spójrz na mnie! Zero władczości! To ty się do tego nadajesz!

\- Nie ma mowy! – Liam zdjął z ramienia linę i wepchnął ją z powrotem do rąk Zayna. – Nie mam zamiaru kontrolować tej sytuacji. Znasz się na tym lepiej. Wcześniej to promowałeś.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy? – Parsknął Zayn , kręcąc głową. – Nic. To był twój pomysł, więc ty będziesz Christianem.

\- Nie. Nie będę tym całym Greyem! Zwiąż mnie i nie marudź!

\- Ja też nie chcę nim być! – Krzyknął. Obaj patrzyli się na siebie ze złością. Ich klatki piersiowe falowały, a twarze były czerwone. Liam policzył do dziesięciu i westchnął.

\- Może zadzwonię do Louisa?

\- Żeby zapytać, który z nas jest bardziej uległy? – Zadrwił Zayn, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Liam pokiwał głową, przyznając mu rację. Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Nie zniesie więcej sarkazmu i drwin Tomlinsona. Po prostu nie.

Spojrzał na czarne pudełko i kolejny pomysł wpadł mu do głowy. Wyciągnął krawat i pokazał Zaynowi. - Może tylko zawiąż mi oczy…? – Zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego to ja mam być na górze? – Oburzył się Zayn, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Liam spojrzał na niego i zauważył, że chłopak wyglądał seksownie. Jego oczy były zmrużone, a usta lekko wydęte. Liam miał ochotę je pocałować.

\- Zaynie Payne – Powiedział powoli, obserwując jak chłopak prostuje się nieznacznie, patrząc na niego wyzywająco. – W tej chwili marsz do łóżka. Mam zamiar wypieprzyć cię tak, że nie usiądziesz przez tydzień.

Zayn obserwował go w ciszy. Liam zastanawiał się, czy nie wyglądał śmiesznie, będąc taki stanowczym i wulgarnym. Nigdy  nie robili tego w ten sposób. Już chciał przeprosić i schować pudełko, gdy Zayn w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy nim i pocałował go mocno. Całe powietrze z niego uleciało. Temperatura w pokoju zdecydowanie wzrosła. Liamowi zakręciło się w głowie.

\- Jesteś taki gorący, gdy się złościsz. – Wysapał Zayn, gdy oderwali się od siebie. Jego serce biło jak szalone, kiedy Zayn uśmiechnął się i zrobił krok w kierunku łóżka. – Zrób to.

 

9**

Nie zrobili tego.

Cóż, zrobili, ale nie w ten sposób, który mieli.

Gdy tylko wylądowali w łóżku, cała gama emocji, która buzowała im pod skórą, wyparowała. Ich seks był powolny, pełen czułości i ciepłych słów. Cichy i… Dokładnie taki sam jak zawsze.

Liam warknął, zamykając głośno klapę od laptopa. Założył ręce na piersi, ze złością wpatrując się w ścianę naprzeciwko.

\- Co się stało? – Zayn wszedł do sypialni, niosąc dwa czerwone kubki z serduszkami. Walentynki postanowili spędzić w domu, nie obchodząc tego dnia inaczej niż zwykle. Wprawdzie częściej szeptali do siebie wyznania miłości, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach róż, jednak u nich  było to na porządku dziennym. Prawie.

\- Nic. – Burknął Liam, nie patrząc na swojego chłopaka, który odstawił gorącą czekoladę na stolik i usiadł obok niego.

\- Przecież widzę, że coś się stało. – Zayn zaczął pocierać jego odkryte ramię. Zdecydowanie lubił to, że Liam spał bez koszulki nawet w największy mróz. Lubił patrzeć na jego mięśnie.

Przytulanie także nie było najgorsze.

\- Nic się nie stało. – Liam strzepnął jego rękę, wpatrując się w niego ze złością. Zayn uniósł brew i pochylił się nad nim, by delikatnie go pocałować. Liam jednak odwrócił się, przez co usta Zayna wylądowały na jego policzku. Jego serce zabolało. Jeszcze nigdy Liam nie stronił od pocałunku.

Nigdy.

\- Co się stało? – Zapytał ponownie. Liam milczał, więc powtórzył głośniej. – Liam, co się stało?

\- Mam dosyć Louisa! – Krzyknął, podrywając się. Ich oczy znajdowały się teraz naprzeciwko siebie. – Mam dosyć jego drwin i kręcenia! Ciągle gada jacy jesteśmy słabi i beznadziejni! Mam tego dosyć! Dlaczego po prostu nie możemy tego zrobić? Podobno teraz każdy się w to bawi i chce spróbować! Tylko my jesteśmy jacyś…

\- Liam. – Przerwał mu Zayn, patrząc na niego groźnie. Czuł, że jego serce przyspiesza – Zamknij się.

\- Ale..

\- Zamknij się, powiedziałem. – Krzyknął, popychając go na poduszki i siadając na jego biodrach okrakiem. On także był zdeterminowany. Ta sytuacja go wykańczała. Pod jego skórą buzowały czerwone emocje. Zerwał swoją koszulkę, ukazując tułów wypełniony niezliczoną ilością tautaży. Liam sapnął, będąc w kompletnym szoku.

Zayn nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Rzadko się kłócili i zdecydowanie nigdy nie słyszał, by Zayn odezwał się do niego w ten sposób. Sprawa musiała być naprawdę poważna. Nienawidzili się kłócić.

\- Co ty…

\- Chciałbym ugryźć twoje wargi. – Wymruczał Zayn do jego ucha. Serce Liama zatrzymało się na dłuższą chwilę. Głowa wirowała od dziwnych myśli.

\- Co? – Zaśmiał się w końcu i jęknął, gdy Zayn gwałtownie złapał jego nadgarstki i uniósł do góry. Schylił się i powoli zaczął sunąć nosem po szyi Liama, który automatycznie odchylił głowę. Westchnął, czując się wspaniale. Zayn robił to dokładnie w taki sposób, w jaki kochał. Gęsia skórka pojawiła się na jego ciele, a ekscytacja zaczęła wypełniać go od środka.

Kochał Zayna.

\- Zamknij oczy. – Mruknął Mulat, powoli całując jego szyję. Liam wypuścił powietrze i poddał się temu. Wykonał polecenie i wzdychał za każdym razem, gdy chłopak dotykał jego ciała, całował żuchwę i robił wszystko, co Liam kochał. Kochał to, że znali się  na wylot. Że wiedzieli, gdzie są ich czułe punkty. Nie potrzebowali zmian. Było dobrze tak, jak było. Może teraz nie było mu za wygodnie, z rękoma zakleszczonymi w uścisku Zayna, ale mógł to przeboleć.

Zayn mimo wszystko był delikatny. Składał pocałunki na całym jego ciele, sprawiając, że oddychał ciężko. Kusił i mącił mu w głowie, ruszając powoli biodrami. Liam nigdy nie czuł się z nikim tak, jak z Zaynem. Nigdy nie kochał nikogo w taki sposób. Nikt go nigdy tak nie pociągał.

Chociaż ich początki były ciężkie, przetrwali to, a każdy dzień był coraz lepszy i umacniał ich związek.

Poczuł, że Zayn sięga do szafki. Chciał otworzyć oczy, ale Zayn kategorycznie mu zabronił. Westchnął, myśląc, że to coś nowego. Zayn trzymał go mocno jedną ręką, cały czas powoli ocierajac się o jego krocze. Władczy zdecydowanie mu się podobał. Powoli sunął dłońmi po jego torsie, sprawiając, że Liam zaczynał być twardy.

Twardy i zdecydowanie potrzebujący.

\- Co ty robisz? – Zapytał, otwierając oczy, gdy poczuł coś milutkiego na swoim nadgarstku, a następnie usłyszał kliknięcie. Zamrugał, czując, że jego serce przyspiesza na widok poważnej miny  Zayna.

\- Pozwoliłem ci otworzyć oczy? – spytał szorstko, kiedy pracował przy kajdankach. Liamowi zaschło w ustach. Poruszył dłońmi, jednak one były już skrępowane. Jego ciało przeszyły przyjemne dreszcze. Czuł się podniecony bardziej niż zwykle. Czyżby w końcu zaczynali? Odgrywają rolę? To jest to?

\- A teraz. – Zayn pochylił się, łapiąc jego ucho między zęby. Liam pisnął, nie spodziewając się czegoś takiego. Zayn otarł się o niego mocno, a rozkosz zaczęła spływać po jego ciele, wprost do jego penisa. Pragnął mieć chłopaka jeszcze bliżej. Jego usta wydają się takie grzeszne. Liamowi zaschło w gardle. Zacisnął palce, jednak nie otworzył oczu. W końcu to robią. Czyż nie wspaniale? – A teraz.. – Kontynuował, Zayn uderzając go w biodro. Liam wbił paznokcie w swoje ręce. – Zwiążę twoje oczy, a ty będziesz dobrym chłopcem i nawet nie piśniesz. Zrozumiano?

Wszystkie myśli zaczęły powoli opuszczać jego umysł. Nie spodziewał się, że ta odrobina kontroli sprawi, że Liam będzie miał ochotę wić się i jęczeć, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Nigdy nie poczuł czegoś tak intensywnego. Władczy Zayn mógłby być jego ulubionym Zaynem, ale…

Nie. Wolał potulnego, miłego Zayna, którym zajmował się nim podczas chwil uniesienia. Teraz się tylko bawią. To nic nie znaczy. To idea czegoś nowego sprawia, że czuje się odrobinę bardziej podniecony.

W końcu pokiwał głową, a ostatnie o czym pomyślał, zanim ogarnęła go fala przyjemności, było to, że Zayn jest jego życiem i śmiercią. Największym spełnieniem i największą miłością. Chcę przedłużać tę chwilę w nieskończoność, aż do końca życia.

Opaska została założona, ciemność spowiła wszystko dookoła.

Uczucie błądzących po nim rąk była obezwładniająca.

Czuł się inaczej. Całkiem mu się to podobało. Brak jednego zmysłu robił swoje. Prawie.

\- Pamiętasz wszystkie kolory? – Zapytał Zayn, sunąć dłońmi po jego torsie. Liam zmarszczył nos, próbując rozgryźć, czemu Zayn o to zapytał. Jego serce biło w zawrotnym tempie. Umysł przyćmiła mgła.

\- Żółty.. Czerwony.. Różowy… Niebieski.. - Mamrotał, wyginając plecy. Pisnął, gdy Zayn uszczypnął jego sutek.

\- Nie mówię o wszystkich kolorach. – Zayn pochylił się, by polizać jego sutki. Liam próbował się skupić, jednak  było mu ciężko. Kolory…

Kolory…

Kolory..

Mgliście przypomniał sobie scenę z filmu. Jego umysł zdawał się być taki pusty.

\- Zielony… - Wydukał w końcu. Zayn przeniósł swoją dłoń w dół. Liam powstrzymał się przed wyrzuceniem bioder w górę. Był czerwony na twarzy i miał ochotę zacząć się śmiać. Chyba się do tego nie nadawał.

\- W porządku. – Gdyby mózg Liama nie był papką, wirującą kulką emocji, usłyszałby w głosie Zayna uśmiech. Brak zmysłu wzroku miał być tak obezwładniający, żeby nie mógł się skupić na niczym poza dotykiem oraz głębokim głosem Zayna. Wszystkie poradniki internetowe powinny iść się pieprzyć. To co robili wcale go nie satysfakcjonowało. Jedyne o czym myślał, to by przytulić swojego chłopaka i szeptać wyznania miłości. Właśnie chciał o tym powiedzieć, zrezygnować z tego całego udawania, gdy głos Zayna dotarł do jego uszu.

 – Od teraz będziesz się zwracał do mnie „Sir”.

Śrubki w głowie Liama powoli zaczęły się obracać, próbując znaleźć sens wypowiedzianych słów. Dłonie Zayna jeździły tuż nad paskiem jego luźnych spodni, które służyły mu za piżamę.

_Od teraz będziesz zwracał się do mnie „Sir”_

_Od teraz będziesz zwracał się do mnie „Sir”_

Liam parsknął śmiechem, całkowicie rujnując klimat.

\- Żartujesz chyba.

\- Liam.. – Jęknął Zayn, mocno uderzając czołem w jego podbrzusze. Liam skulił się i sapnął. Chciał złapać za rękoma za bolące miejsce, te jednak były skrępowane. Z oka popłynęła mu łza. Nie sądził, że Zayn ma tak mocne uderzenie.

\- Zabiję cię. – Wysyczał, kiedy Zayn zaczął powoli pocierać bolące miejsce, śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Nieprawda. Miałeś być Anną, a nie psuć chwilę. W końcu udało mi się wczuć w tego Christiano a ty…

\- Cały czas się śmiałeś pod nosem! – Liam wystawił język, a Zayn wzruszył ramionami. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Dokładnie tak było.  – Poza tym to nie Christiano tylko Christian do cholery.

\- Ty za to się wkręciłeś. – Zadrwił, powodując rumieńce na policzkach Liama. Zupełnie zignorował swoją pomyłkę.

\- Tylko przez chwilę. – Krzyknął, a Zayn zdjął opaskę z jego oczu.

\- Tak? – Przechylił głowę w prawo i wywrócił oczami. – Idealnie się spisałeś jako uległa Anna, zanim to zniszczyłeś. Oh, Oh, Oh! Tak Zayn, tak! – Zaczął przesadnie jęczeć i dotykać swojego ciała. Liam wywrócił oczami.

\- Spieprzaj. – odburknął Liam. – I rozwiąż mnie w końcu.

\- Wedle życzenia, Anno.

\- Z ciebie taki Grey, jak ze mnie baletnica.

Zayn spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku.

\- Chcesz to przetestować?

\- Co takiego? – Liam wywrócił oczami, czekając, aż Zayn w końcu odepnie go od łóżka.

\- Przebieranki…

\- ZAYN!


End file.
